The Bodyguard
by sherlockavengersfan
Summary: An Au where Clint is a bodyguard tasked to protect Natasha.


Natasha Romanov came downstairs for breakfast. She saw her father, Nick Fury conversing with a young man. The man was around 3 years elder than Natasha. He was also extremely handsome.

He had blonde hair, blue-gray eyes and a chiselled face. His body was also amazing. Natasha wondered if he was her father's new employee.

Her father said to her, "Good morning, Natasha. I hope you slept well."

Natasha said, "Good morning, father. I did sleep well today."

She sat next to her dad and across from the young man.

Fury said, "Natasha, this is Clint Barton. Barton, this is my daughter Natasha."

Natasha said, "Nice to meet you."

Clint just nodded.

Fury said, "Barton is going to be your bodyguard, Natasha. He'll accompany you everywhere."

Natasha frowned but didn't say anything. She'll talk to her father in private.

After breakfast Barton was going to be living with them so he left to move his things in.

Natasha turned towards her father and said, "I don't need a bodyguard, dad."

Fury said, "Natasha the elections are coming up. You know how Pierce is. He'll always play a dirty game. What if he uses you as a bait? I can't risk that."

Natasha understood her father's concerns. Her father was a leading contender to be the Governor of New York state. His biggest rival was Alexander Pierce. Piece was a dirty politician who accepted bribes and did anything to win.

Natasha sighed and said, "OK. But tell him to keep his distance."

Fury hugged his daughter and said, "OK. Thank you for understanding.

Barton accompanied her everywhere. To her University, to the mall with her friends and also stood outside the girls washroom. Natasha was a little annoyed. Barton was always silent.

He always wore black or gray T-shirts and black pants. He also wore sunglasses.

One day, Natasha and Barton were alone in the house. Her father had some important meetings and she had sent the servants home early. Natasha was having dinner while Barton was sitting in front of her surfing through his phone.

Natasha said, "So, Barton." He looked up at her. She continued, "Have you always been a bodyguard?"

Barton was silent for some time. Then he said, "After College, I joined the Army. Did three tours. Joined my friend's security agency after I came back."

Natasha hummed. She said, "What degree do you have?"

Barton said, "May I ask, why all the inquiry Ms Romanov?"

Natasha said, "Well, we spend a lot of time together. Plus I like to know things about my friends."

Barton smiled and said, "I'm your friend?"

Natasha said, "Yes, you are."

Barton shook his head, "I'm your employee, Ms Romanov."

Natasha said, "No you are not. You're my dad's employee."

Barton nodded and said, "Well, as you say, Ms Romanov."

Natasha said, "Call me Natasha. All my friends do."

Barton said, "Then you must call me Clint."

One day Natasha was in the park strolling. Clint was walking besides her. The two had gotten close over the months. Natasha found that underneath the stoic persona, Clint is actually very funny and laid back.

Natasha discovered that she was falling for her bodyguard. Clint was a very nice man. He was only 3 years elder to her. Natasha opened up to him about her past too. She was adopted by Fury from the orphanage when she was 3.

She learnt that Clint didn't have a god childhood. His father used to beat him. But now his life is good. She felt a connection to this man. It was an added bonus that Clint was also a gorgeous looking man.

They were walking and laughing together, when a shot rang out. Clint quickly pushed Natasha down. The bullet grazed Clint arm. Within seconds he was on his feet and catching the shooter.

He knocked the shooter out and dragged him towards Natasha. Natasha was still in a little shock. She saw that Clint was bleeding. Clint had already called the cops.

He looked at her and said, "Are you OK?"

Natasha said, "I'm OK. But you are bleeding."

Clint waved the concern away, "It's just a scratch."

A voice called, "Natasha are you OK?"

Natasha turned to see Maria Hill, her father's secretary. She said, "I'm fine Maria. Clint saved me."

Maria said, "Good job, Barton."

The cops came and took the shooter away.

Maria said, "You two should head home. I'll deal with this. Nat, your father is waiting at home."

Natasha nodded.

As she entered her house, Clint following her inside, she was caught in a hug.

Fury said, "I'm so glad you are safe."

Natasha said, "Thank Clint. He saved my life."

Fury said, "Good job, Barton. You both should go rest."

Natasha said, "Any idea about who sent the shooter?"

Fury said, "The cops said he confessed to being sent by Pierce. I doubt Pierce will be in contention anymore after this."

Natasha said, "Good."

After showering and changing, she went to Clint's room. She knocked on the door and heard a mild 'Come in'. Natasha went in and saw Clint tending to his wound. He was shirtless and only wearing pants. He looked like he had just showered.

Clint looked at her and said, "Hey, Natasha."

Natasha said, "Let me help you with that." She began to work on the wound. She also kept glancing at his chest which glistened with droplets. By the time she finished, she had made up her mind.

Clint said, "Thanks."

Natasha said, "You are welcome."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Clint froze, but kissed back after a few second. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her on his lap. Natasha ran her hands through his hair and then on his back and chest.

It was a passionate kiss. They had to pull back eventually to breath.

Natasha said, "Wanted to do that for so long."

Clint said, "Natasha, what about your dad? I don't think he'll like this."

Natasha said, "Oh, hush. He already likes you and even more after today. We'll tell him when you want."

Clint said, "OK. That will do."

He started kissing her neck. Natasha said, "Clint, I love you."

Clint looked into her eyes and said, "I love you too."

They made out for the rest of the night.

Natasha was happy with her bodyguard.


End file.
